


Threeway onto Freeplay

by tease



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, it's gayer when it's in a three way, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threeway onto Freeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Cocobunny's Two play and It's a Threeway, written as her b-day fic

The two Dicks circle around him, lazily, looking him up and down.  Their eyes shine brighter under the batcave’s bare light, unnerving in their focus. 

Focus so intense he sees the grins on both faces widen with the twitch of his right hand.

A tell.  A tell Dick, it seems any Dick, knows means discomfort.

Bruce feels the bead of sweat slide down the center of his back.    

He’s reminded of sharks stalking their prey, the circle shrinking with every pass.

They’re cornering him. 

Even if Bruce doesn’t step back, he knows he’s fighting a losing battle.  The devious glint on red Dick, he knows it’s his Dick by the way the younger man’s eyes are full of teasing want,  lets him know that he’s lost. 

And they know it.

Each pass brings them closer.

“Hey boss,” he hears the copy say somewhere behind him, “the floor or the computer?”

“Neither,” Bruce says without taking his eyes off of Dick, “your displacement requires attention.”

“There’s always time for that,” Dick steps forward, out of the circle they’ve been making, “lots of time for that.”

He feels a muscled chest against his back.  Hears a breathy, sultry voice right next to his ear.

“Careless.”

A strong grip takes hold of his hips when Dick rushes him, covers his mouth with wet tempting heat.

Their first kiss is sloppy, slightly painful.  Dick kisses him the way he works.

Naked aggressive passion pressing, forcing, fighting its way past his reserve.  Soft lips turned hard with effort, urging his to open. 

Bruce feels his resolve breaking.

Their second is as torturous as he’s never wished to know.  There is no rhythm in how Dick bites his lip, caresses his tongue in a sensual dance of desire.  The copy presses harder against him.

Enough force to make him hiss and push back.  Hears twin chuckles, husky deep, so amused.  Too amused.

Dick’s eagerness shows in the way he moves, frantic to shower him with fleeting touches, too quick for Bruce to control.

Bruce tries to push him away.

His hand’s caught.

He turns his head away as Dick unclasps his utility belt, each resounding click echoing through the batcave.

He watches the copy open his clenched hand, to lick a glove encased finger.  The dark digit stands out against moist pink lips

Imagines burning wet heat, silky smooth and eager.

Bruce inhales, too telling, when the same finger disappear between glistening lips, sucking, tasting, savoring. 

He’s lost.

Dick captures his attention with a strong squeeze to his hip.  The younger man’s face is smug as he snaps a compartment of the utility belt.

A compartment he’d kept after Dick had emphasized ‘in case of emergencies.’

Bruce tries to frown at Dick’s pleased smile but fails when he feels the other Dick’s hand fuss with his chest armor, touching areas where clasps once were.  He’s removed most of the outdated access points and doesn’t know whether the whine he hears after the third unsuccessful search pleases or frustrates him.

The building, pulsing pressure in his jock intensifies with each of Dick’s caress.  Turns painful when Dick’s hand spasms in response to Bruce’s authoritative “Stop that.”

He can feel the last of his resolve collapse with each light, tender kiss Dick lands on his jaw and around the cowl’s edge.

Wet hot heat against his ear makes the hair on his neck stand, makes him grab Dick’s shoulder and shiver.

“The floor it is,” the other Dick blows against his ear, “I can’t wait anymore.”

Bruce has a second to push Dick away before he’s down on the ground.  His knees knocked from behind.

Indignation blossoms in Bruce’s chest until he feels the younger man plaster himself against his back, biting his nape.  Slowly, traveling lower and lower to his cape clad shoulders.  Each bite chased by a breathy, “Bruce. Bruce. Bruce”

The thick material’s there but he feels it.  A potent heat, a promised pain

He feels a hand snake up his thighs.  Stopping on his groin, to squeeze and fondle him harder and faster.

Bruce turns his head –stop this, move back- at the tip of his tongue.

This kiss stings, too much passion.  Biting, devouring.

Hunger colors each pass of the copy’s tongue on his. Makes his hand twitch on the floor.

 “No fair,” Dick whines from up somewhere above, prompting him to move his head away from the wild kiss.

Only to be caught in a gentler, smoother, crueler caress.

Dick’s mouth dances against his face as the copy pulls the cowl off with sweat slicked pop, leaving tender kisses against his eyes.  Their hands mingle together on his hair, gently pulling in rhythm with the hand on his jock.

Bruce growls with the next round of kisses, on his lips, his neck, and pulls himself out of the unrelenting heat.

Two equally ravaged faces, with full red lips and hungry, dark dilated eyes follow his retreat.

He takes a deeper breath to get his bearing.  To calm the fire in his veins.

He drinks in their flushed cheeks and spit slicked lips.  Their panting breaths and clenching hands.

“Dick…” Bruce lick’s his lips and feels them sting, “Dick, do you want this?”

“Oh my God, Bruce!”  Dick laughs, shaky and accusing all at once.

“Since forever,” the other drops and shakes his head.

Bruce closes his eyes and remembers a trusting hand in his own, a roguish grin with sparkling eyes.

Pulls his suit top over his head.

And gives them all he’s ever wanted.


End file.
